


parallel stumble

by canyonbrave



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonbrave/pseuds/canyonbrave
Summary: dónde el destino es un buen jugador que hace que dos historias paralelas se crucen entre sí dándole un significado a todo
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	parallel stumble

Harry creció en un comunidad un poco conservadora, más de lo que le habría gustado, en realidad. Su madre era una mujer religiosa, que iba todos los domingos a misa y siempre bendecia la mesa. Ella se debía a Dios y a su marido, así como a sus hijos. Siempre llevaba un rosario en la mano y recitaba pasajes de la biblia cada vez que tuviera ocasión. Pero los amaba con su vida, y los cuidó hasta el último día de su vida. Harry aún recuerda a su madre postrada en aquella camilla triste de hospital, diciéndole en un susurro al oído que no se preocupase porque ella iba a ir al reino de Dios. Harry nunca la creyó, si era honesto, porque no podía comprender cómo Dios había podido arrebatársela tan joven. 

Su padre, sin embargo, nunca había sido igual. Aceptaba con ahínco las creencias de su esposa y la acompañaba sin ninguna queja a todos los eventos que la iglesia de Holmes Chapel daba cada tanto, siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una palabra amable. Él también había cuidado de Harry, siempre pendiente de sus notas o sus problemas, lo había escuchado desde que era joven y ciertamente, él no habría podido pedir un mejor padre.

Todavía recuerda cuando contaba con apenas diez años, aquel día caluroso de los noventa. Su padre lo acababa de recoger del colegio. El verano apenas se estaba yendo y el curso escolar ya contaba con un par de meses, así que Robin lo dejaba y recogía siempre, sin excepción. Aquel día había sido especial porque habían hecho una pequeña fiesta para despedirse de la estación y Harry había tenido que llevar algo de comida y un bañador. Así que luego, cuando todo acabó, él se encontró en el pequeño Ford antiguo, en la parte de atrás. Robin había carraspeado suavemente cuando iban por mitad del camino.

"¿Por qué siempre te peleas con ese chico nuevo?" Preguntó con un tono suave y conciliador, sin levantar su vista de la carretera. 

Harry con sus diez añitos quitó la mirada de la ventana y suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decir. Armó la frase en su cabeza, todavía confundido con los términos y los significados, y miró a su padres a través del retrovisor.

"Porque me gusta." Le respondió simple, con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos entornados, en un clara muestra de decisión.

Y no estaba mintiendo, aquel chico le gustaba.

Había llegado nuevo ese semestre, con sus pequeños ojos y su flequillo cayendo sobre ellos. Al principio, Harry había intentando ser simpático, pero el niño le había dado una patada en la espinilla. Así, Harry le había devuelto el golpe y habían entrado en una pelea. 

"¿Qué?" Robin preguntó, confuso y dando un volantazo. Paró el coche en mitad de la calle y soltó el volante, para girarse a mirarlo de frente. "Eso no está bien, Harry."

Harry bateó sus pestañas, realmente confuso con la situación e hizo un pequeño puchero.

"¿Por qué, papi?"

Su padre suspiró fuertemente y puso la mano en su pierna, en un claro gesto cariñoso.

"No le pegas a quien te gusta." Robin dijo suave y estiró una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor. "¿Está bien?"

Harry asintió y ahí quedó la conversación.

No volvió a hablar de su sexualidad con ninguno de sus padres, no hizo falta. Aceptaron que le gustaban los hombres- en realidad, terminó confesándose bisexual. Su madre, sorprendentemente y a pesar de su escueta vida dedicada a la iglesia, nunca tuvo un mal comentario. Aceptó a todos los novios y novias que Harry trajo a su casa y les hizo té. Su padre colaboró también, con sus comentarios graciosos y sonrisas amables.

Harry piensa ahora que es una pena que ellos nunca conocieran a su hijo.

Hijo que, por supuesto, lo está mirando desde abajo. Sus ojos verdes están sobresaliendo entre todo el color del lugar. Harry siempre piensa que los ojos de su hijo son especialmente bellos, tan fuertes que iluminan cualquier lugar.

"¿Entonces, papá?" Matty le pregunta, con una mueca en su rostro.

Harry acaricia su mejilla y se pone de cuclillas delante de él.

"No pasa nada porque te guste un chico, Matty, está bien." Le responde, cariñoso. "Te pueden gustar hombres y mujeres, y papá siempre te va a querer ¿lo sabes?" Harry limpia una lágrimas que se ha escapado de sus ojos y ladea una sonrisa, antes de ver a su hijo asentir. "Te quiero precioso, no me importa quién te guste. A mi también le gustan los hombres y no soy raro. ¿A qué no?"

"No, papá." Matty dice suave, en un sollozo ahogado. "Pero Lucy dice que no me pueden gustar, que es raro y asqueroso. Y ha ido a decírselo a Elias."

"¿Elias es el chico que te gusta?"

"Sí."

Harry sonríe.

"¿Y qué ha dicho él?"

Su hijo deja escapar una sonrisa también, punteando el suelo con su pie y se sonroja levemente.

"Que le gusto también." Susurra bajito, con la boca pequeñita. Los hoyuelos de Harry se levantan involuntariamente. Su hijo tiene seis años, pero es bastante más listo que cualquier adulto. "Y me ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños."

"Entonces está todo bien." Harry lo anima, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos y levantándolo en el aire. "No tienes de qué preocuparte, pequeño." 

Ambos ríen, antes de que Harry deje un beso en su naricita.

"Es el viernes, papi." Matty se agarra al cuello de su padre. "¿Podemos ir?"

"Claro que sí, amor." Harry le promete, dejándolo en algún lugar del sofá, en el salón. Se sienta junto a él y lo ve acurrucarse en sus piernas. "¿Tengo que ir yo?"

"¡Papá!" Matty exclama. "Claro que sí. ¿Cómo iré si tú no vas?"

"Te dejo y me voy." Harry se ríe, recogiendo el mando y poniendo algún canal de dibujos. 

"No hagas eso, por favor."

"¿Por qué?"

"Me da vergüenza."

"Anda tonto." Harry sonríe y deja un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, antes de reemplazar sus piernas por un cojín y dejarlo tirado en el sofá, para ver la televisión. "Voy a hacer de cenar, ¿está bien?"

Matty asiente, recogiendo sus piernas e ignorándolo. Harry sabe que la conversación ha llegado a su fin cuando su hijo se ríe de algún chiste de la televisión, así que toma su camino hacia la cocina.

Recoge el teléfono fijo, marcando los números que se sabe de memorias mientras busca en la nevera algo de verdura para poder empezar a picar y las lleva hacia la tabla. El teléfono hace tres clicks, antes de que la llamada sea descolgada y él tenga una pelea con el pimiento.

"Hola, amor."

"Hola, Gems." Harry saluda amistoso, consiguiendo que el pimiento se quede quieto y se coloca el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja para poder hablar mientras corta. "Adivina lo que ha pasado hoy."

"No estoy para adivinanzas, Harry." Gemma se queja desde el otro lado. "He tenido náuseas toda la mañana y encima a las doce me ha dado antojo de helado de menta con chocolate y Niall no me lo ha podido traer. ¿Sabes lo que es que no haya un jodido helado en toda la manzana? Niall ha tenido que coger el coche para encontrar un supermercado que lo vendiera y cuando ha llegado tenía ganas de helado de chocolate, yo-"

"Sé que el embarazo no es fácil..."

"No lo sabes, no has vivido uno."

"Sí viví el de Tatiana."

"Tatiana se fue del país porque no quería que estuvieras presente y luego volvió con Matty en brazos diciéndote que era responsabilidad tuya."

"Pero yo llamaba todos los días."

Y no está tan alejado de la realidad. Aunque Tatiana no le cogía las llamadas.

La había conocido luego de la universidad y se había quedado prendada de ella. A pesar de que Harry había tirado siempre más hacia los hombres en lo referido a las relaciones sentimentales, Tatiana era una chica rusa que tenía buen sentido del humor y le gustaba el arte antiguo- dos de las cosas favoritas de Harry. Eventualmente, habían terminado en una relación y un día ella desapareció, luego de decirle que estaba embarazada.

Harry no lo pasó bien en aquel momento, alejado del que iba a ser su hijo y sin opciones, ya que ella estaba fuera del país. No pudo denunciar, porque en realidad ella no se había despegado del todo- en ocasiones le cogía el teléfono, le enviaba emails diciéndole cómo iba el embarazo y todo lo demás. 

Hasta que, una noche, un sonido en la puerta de su casa lo despertó y se la encontró con un bebé en brazos y ninguna disculpa.

Desde entonces, Harry había iniciado un proceso para pedir la custodia -que finalmente consiguió- y decidió criar a Matty por su cuenta.

No le había ido tan mal, a veces había echado de menos a Anne porque ella habría sido de buena ayuda pero tenía a Gemma. Ambos estaban apenas en los veinte (él tenía 23 y Gemma 25), pero habían gestionado bien el tema y Matty había crecido en un entorno feliz y saludable. Nunca preguntaba por su madre y no parecía interesarle, así que los dos estaban bien.

"Lo sé, perdón, Harry. Es solo que estoy un poco irascible." Gemma se disculpa y parece realmente apenada, así que Harry la tranquiliza con un sonido corto y suave. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado hoy?"

"Matty me ha dicho que le gusta alguien." Harry murmura como puede, dejando lugar para picar el calabacín.

"No es tan extraño, están en esas edades."

"Sí, no es extraño." Harry acepta. "Es solo que me ha dicho que le gusta un chico."

"¿Sí?" Gemma parece más interesada, su tono subiendo. "¿Y qué le has dicho?"

"Que está bien, que a mi también me gustan."

Gemma suelta una carcajada a través de la línea.

"Bien, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Naturalizarlo, es lo que es."

"Sí, papá y mamá lo hicieron muy bien conmigo y me gustaría que Matty crezca de igual forma si es que terminan gustándole los chicos." Harry muerde su labio. "Te quería avisar por si vienes y te lo dice que no actúes como si fuera una sorpresa."

"Nunca lo haría."

"Lo sé, pero nunca está de más prevenir."

**

"Vamos, Matty, cielo, hay que salir ya." Harry grita a ningún lugar, buscando a su hijo por todos lados. No lo encuentra.

Sabe que está nervioso porque hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elias, ese chico que le gusta. Ha estado haciendo el regalo toda la semana y se ha esmerado en ello.

Harry lo recuerda con una sonrisa mientras sube las escaleras a pasos agigantados y ve la puerta de su cuarto entre abierta. Se acerca tranquilo, sin hacer mucho ruido y mira a través de la puerta.

Matty está frente al espejo, dos camisas delante de él. Una es de spiderman, con un estampado bastante bonito si consideramos que es la camiseta de un superheróe, y otra mucha más básica, gris.

"¿Tienes problemas para elegir, amor?" Harry pregunta, abriendo la puerta.

Matty da un sobresalto y luego estira su labio en un puchero.

"No sé cuál ponerme, papi." Se queja, dejando caer sus brazos- las camisas cayendo con él. 

Harry se acerca a él y se pone de cuclillas por detrás de él, ambos mirándose en el espejo.

"¿Por qué?" 

"A él le gusta spiderman pero yo quiero parecer serio."

"No tienes que parecer serio, Matt, tienes seis años." Harry se ríe, apoyando su barbilla en el cuello del hombro desnudo de su hijo. "Además, estarás precioso con cualquier cosa que te pongas."

"Es difícil."

"Lo sé, amor, pero llegamos tarde."

"Voy a elegir." Él dice, decidido y se mira de nuevo en el espejo, alzando las camisetas. "Es que a él le gusta mucho spiderman pero a mi no, papá. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Harry consigue que su hijo se de la vuelta.

"Nunca debes de decir que te gusta algo que no te gusta, Matty, tienes que ser sincero."

"Pero quiero gustarle."

"Y si le gustas, le vas a gustar con lo que te pongas ¿está bien?" 

"Sí, papá." Matty dice en un susurro, derrotado. 

"Voy a ir abajo a ir encendiendo el coche, ¿puedo confiar en que en cinco minutos habrás decidido y estarás abajo?"

"Lo voy a intentar." Matty se gira de nuevo y se mira, mordiéndose el labio, con su cabello rizado cayendo delante de sus ojos.

Harry se gira y no deja que su sonrisa se note cuando entorna la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y hace su camino hacia el garaje.

Harry nunca acompaña a Matty a los cumpleaños de sus compañeros. Suele dejarlo en la puerta, con un saludo a la madre o padre en cuestión, les pregunta a qué hora debe de ir a por él y luego se va a casa o a cualquier lugar, dejándolo a sus anchas. Pero esta vez es diferente, porque Elias está allí y Matty dice no ser capaz de enfrentarse a la situación solo, así que simplemente ha accedido a acompañarlo y permanecer en la casa de ese desconocido el tiempo suficiente hasta que su hijo se sienta cómodo.

Desconocido porque su hijo es nuevo, y él conoce a los padres de todos los niños de la clase de su hijo, menos a los nuevos de este año. Y quiere causar buena impresión, claro que sí, así que se ha colocado una camisa negra que se pega a sus músculos y unos jeans negros, con algunas deportivas cómodas- relajado, eso quiere parecer.

Se deja caer en el asiento de su Audi y coloca la radio, esperando que alguna buena canción suene mientras se mira en el espejo retrovisor y acicala sus rizos. 

Pasan diez minutos cuando su hijo aparece con la camisa de spiderman. Harry no dice nada -si es que hace falta- solo le da una sonrisa y se asegura de que tenga puesto el cinturón de seguridad, antes de iniciar el camino y que el GPS comience a indicarle cómo llegar. 

Matty no dice nada en todo el viaje, simplemente balancea sus pies. Está nervioso y él lo sabe, pero decirle algo solo lo pondría peor.

Harry no cree que Matty esté enamorado de ese tal Elias, piensa que es solo uno de esas cosas que te pasan cuando eres niño- como a él le paso. Elias no es el amor de su vida, por supuesto, y seguramente en dos semanas Matty se olvide de él y siga su vida. Pero Harry no se lo va a confesar en alto para no dañar a su hijo, solo va a actuar como si fuera la cosa más significante del mundo y lo va a ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Conduce en silencio, siguiendo las indicaciones que la voz de mujer automatizada le está dando y pronto una casa se postra delante de él. No es para nada escueta, es grande y parece ostentosa. Tiene las paredes de un color azul cielo y el jardín es amplio. En él, Harry es capaz de ver a los niños corretear a través de todas las actividades que los padres de Elias habrán conseguido para la fiesta.

Aparcan en el lugar designado y Harry baja del 4x4 para acercarse a su hijo antes de dejarlo ir libre. 

"No te pongas nervioso, amor. Lo harás bien." Harry lo reconforta, peinándole los rizos traviesos y luego lo ayuda con el cinturón. Su hijo asiente, no parece muy convencido pero aún así lo envuelve, en un abrazo agradecido.

"Gracias, papá." Matty sonríe y deja un beso en su mejilla. "Voy a ir a buscarlo, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, no te olvides del regalo."

Matty baja del coche y recoge el pequeño paquete que tiene en sus manos. Es algo hecho a mano, un collage de cosas que le gustan a Elias según Matty- y Harry ha metido un juguete de spiderman también, porque sabe que el regalo es dedicado y atento, pero Harry no quería quedarse ahí- no conoce a sus padres, así que.

Sonríe cuando lo ve correr hacia el jardín y desaparecer entre el montón de niños. 

Cierra el coche con tranquilidad y pasea su mirada, intentando buscar el lugar en el que los padres están reunidos (siempre pasa lo mismo, todos están cerca de alguna mesa con bebidas, y hablan sobre el colegio, las actividades extraescolares o de cuán cansados están) y no tarda en visualizarlos en una esquina de jardín.

Harry se acerca con sus hoyuelos en alto cuando reconoce a Zayn, que está hablando con la madre de una de las chicas. Todos son de la clase y Harry saluda en alto cuando llega- recibe algunos en cambio, otros simplemente están tan centrados en que sus hijos no hagan trastadas que no prestan atención.

Por esa parte, Harry está bastante tranquilo. Solo han sido Matty y él por seis años (añadiéndole a su hermana y a Niall) por lo que la amistad y conexión que les une es bastante grande y Harry sabe que puede confiar en que su hijo no hará nada malo. Matty es muy poco problemático después de todo y nunca le ha ocultado nada. Harry no es el tipo de padre estricto, le da su libertad a cambio de que Matty sea sincero y se porte bien.

Y ambos funcionan bien.

"Hombre, Harry." Zayn lo saluda una vez ambos están lo bastante cerca y luego lo envuelve en sus brazos, en un pequeño apretón amistoso. "Se me hace raro verte aquí. Generalmente te vas."

"No esta vez, compañero." Harry ríe suave, dándole una suave palmada a la cintura del hombre cuando ambos se separan. "¿Dónde está Amira?"

"Creo que jugando en el castillo hinchable." Zayn sonríe, las arrugas arremolinándose en sus ojos cuando escucha el nombre de su hija. Deja el vaso de lo que parece ser cerveza a medio vaciar en la mesa que tienen detrás. "¿No quieres una cerveza?"

Harry mira a través de los niños y reconoce a Matty. Está de pie, delante de un niño más bajo que él. Están hablando animadamente y Harry sonríe al suponer que es Elias.

"Sí, por favor." Le pide quitando la vista de los chicos y se gira para recibirla. "La necesitaba."

"¿Semana dura?" 

"Ya sabes, la locura de acabar el verano." Harry le da un sorbo a su cerveza. "¿Cómo está Liam, por cierto? No te lo he preguntado."

"Se ha quedado en casa," Zayn estira sus labios, encogiéndose de hombros. "ya sabes."

"Me lo imagino, la bolsa está muy movida estos meses."

"Sí, la campaña de verano está cerrándose." El moreno le da la razón, un poco cansado quizás de no ver a su marido las suficientes ahora al día- pero cambia rápidamente su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa y deja que su mano caiga, apoyando la cerveza en su barriga. 

"¿Has conocido al padre de Elias?" Harry le pregunta, tranquilo, intentando que los demás padres no lo escuchen. Él tiene una buena relación con todos, pero Zayn es el único con el que él puede cotillear y chismorrear sabiendo que luego no va a ir a otro padre a contárselo.

Harry conoce a Zayn y Liam desde que se mudó a Manchester e inició su vida allí, con su hijo. Han sido vecinos -viven en la misma calle- por años y sus hijos han crecido juntos, además de ser grandes amigos. Es el tipo de amistad que no necesita ser cuidada, ya sabes, de vez en cuando harán una barbacoa en el patio trasero de Harry y otras irá a casa de los Malik para ver el fútbol o lo que sea, mientras los niños corretean alrededor de ellos. Es una buena amistad y Harry la agradece, porque no quedan muchas de esas hoy en día. 

"Sí, pero no hemos podido hablar mucho porque ha tenido que ir a atender una llamada. Parece buena persona de todas formas." Zayn le da el último trago a su vaso y lo deja finalmente. "Voy a ir a ver cómo está Amira, tú deberías de entrar a presentarte."

Harry mira sus deportivas, un poco manchadas por los lados por el pasto y estira una sonrisa incómoda.

"Mejor esperaré a que termine y venga."

Zayn acepta, sin importarle demasiado.

"Como quieras, Harry. Ahora nos vemos."

Harry asiente en respuesta y se gira a los demás padres. Termina con otra cerveza en la mano (Harry espera que sean 0,0 por todo eso de los niños) y termina hablando con algunos. Tratan el tema de las evaluaciones, el próximo examen de inglés y de cómo alguna de las actividades que tienen después de clases les están pasando factura a los niños en torno a sus notas. Tom, el padre de Nick, dice que el fútbol está robando mucho tiempo. Sandra, sin embargo, dice que su hija Tori no puede concentrarse en matemáticas porque siempre está pendiente del ballet.

Harry no tiene una sola queja acerca de la educación de su hijo.

"El padre de Elias..." Marie susurra en algún momento cerca de él. "Vive solo."

Harry une sus cejas y recuerda por qué Marie no le cae bien a nadie.

"¿Y qué pasa?" Le pregunta igual de confidente. "Yo también vivo solo."

Marie hace una mueca y achina sus ojos, alejándose de él. Harry consigue estirar una pequeña risita que intenta que no sea escuchada, antes de que todos se callen y se giren para mirar tras Harry. Él se ve obligado también.

Cuando se gira, sus ojos no pueden creer lo que ven.

El hombre tiene los ojos de un color más azul que el mismo cielo, con un largo pero fino flequillo castaño cayendo sobre ellos. Hay un poco de barba ahí, pero tiene las mejillas perfiladas y los finos labios rosados inclinados en una sonrisa- perfecta, alineada. lleva una camiseta de estampado tartan, combinada con unos skinny jeans negros. 

Harry tiene que tragar saliva y repasar en su cabeza dos veces que debe mirar a otro lugar que no sean sus caderas.

"Hola." Saluda, estirando su mano y Harry se da cuenta que su voz es fina y suave, casi como un gato. Los ojos azules del hombre inspeccionan a todos los padres, aceptando algunos saludos y cuando finalmente pasan toda la línea, llegando a él. "Oh, ¿hola?"

Harry pasa su peso de una pierna a otra y moja sus labios antes de ser capaz de tartamudear nada.

"Hola, soy Harry." Suelta simple, viendo como los demás padres siguen a sus cosas y los ignoran -demasiado cansados de pretender, quizás-. 

El chico se acerca cauteloso a él, sus caderas moviéndose al compás y Harry se obliga de nuevo a levantar sus ojos al cielo y no ser demasiado atrevido.

"Soy Louis." Se presenta una vez ha llegado frente a él. La diferencia de altura es clara y Harry tiene que inclinar levemente su cabeza para mirar a sus ojos- que parecen mucho más claros, casi transparente, desde tan cerca. Louis, ahora con nombre, estira su pequeña mano (Harry se fija en un tatuaje de 28 resaltando en sus dedos) y él la recoge con cuidado, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo. "¿tu hijo es?"

Harry mira a través de Louis, encontrando a Matty junto a la mesa de dulces.

"Matty." Le responde devolviendo la mirada a él y soltando su mano, tomando ambos su lugar. Louis se pone a su lado, los dos mirando de frente a los niños que corretean y juegan. 

"Así que, a mi hijo le gusta tu hijo." Dice simple, como si la cosa no tuviera mayor importancia. Harry muestra sus hoyuelos, aunque Louis no los ve.

"Eso me ha dicho, sí." Harry recoge su labio inferior, pensando en lo contento que tiene que sentirse Matty. "A Matty también le gusta Elias."

Louis mete sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se balancea en sus pies, mirándolo de soslayo. Harry ni siquiera puede imaginar lo que esconde esa mirada, pero no lo intenta analizar más allá.

"¿Te molesta?" Su pregunta es recta y sin mucha información, lo que consigue que Harry sí que se gire a él y frunza el ceño.

"¿Por qué me molestaría?" Cuestiona realmente interesado.

"No lo sé," Louis retira su mirada, Harry solo está viendo su perfil- una nariz muy bonita, él tiene que decir. "porque Elias es un chico."

Harry bufa y suelta una carcajada, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su posición, con la cerveza en la mano. Ahora, Matty está jugando con Elias en el tobogán y sabe que su hijo tiene los rizos cayendo despeinados por el viaje y sus mejillas están rojas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y Harry piensa, le da igual como sea su hijo. Le da igual que le guste el color azul en vez de el verde, que prefiera el verano al invierno, que quiera estudiar ciencias o filología, que le gusten los hombres, las mujeres o ambos. Es su hijo, y lo va a querer hasta el día en el que ya no esté- y si eso pasa, lo seguirá queriendo dónde sea que él vaya.

"Me da igual si es un chico." Le responde finalmente, cuando la sonrisa ha abandonado sus labios e inclina su cabeza con sus ojos todavía sobre ellos. "Es mi hijo."

"Está bien, solo era pura curiosidad."

"¿Y a ti te molesta?" Harry devuelve, mirándolo de reojo.

"Soy homosexual," Louis suelta simple sin mirar mucho más allá ni hacer ningún otro gesto. "cómo verás me importa más bien poco."

"Bien." Harry murmura, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra.

"Bien." Louis repite, antes de ver como Matty corre a través del jardín.

Harry sonríe cuando lo ve llegar y pegarse a su rodilla.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá!" Grita el rizado, sus pequeños -pero no muy visibles- hoyuelos marcándose con él y Harry se ve obligado a ponerse de cuclillas -de nuevo, siempre es lo mismo-.

"¿Qué pasa, mi amor?" Le pregunta una vez está a su altura y presiona un beso en su nariz.

"A Elias le ha gustado mucho mi regalo." Le cuenta feliz, ignorando a Louis que está interesado en la conversación. Matty estira una sonrisa traviesa y presiona su dedo índice contra el hoyuelo de su padre. "Pero yo no metí ese spiderman ahí."

Harry ríe suavemente.

"¿Le ha gustado?"

"Sí, y también mi camiseta."

"Te dije que iría bien, bobo." Harry deja que su hijo se apoye en su hombro y aprovecha para colocarle bien el pantalón de chándal que lleva. "¿Solo has venido para decirme eso?"

"Sip," La p choca en sus labios graciosamente. "y a darte las gracias. Me has ayudado mucho."

"Yo no he hecho nada, tu encanto ha sido más que suficiente." Harry deja un beso en su mejilla y luego da una pequeña palmada en el trasero de su hijo para que ande hacia la zona de juegos de nuevo. Matty ríe y le hace caso, alejándose mientras se despide.

Harry lo ve acercarse a otros niños y luego suspira feliz.

"Perdón." Louis vocaliza, una vez ambos están de nuevo a la par.

Harry frunce su ceño, extrañado por la disculpa y se gira hacia él para ser capaz de identificar qué es lo que pasa.

"¿Por qué?" Cuestiona.

"Por haberte preguntado si te molestaba que a tu hijo le gustase un chico." Louis sonríe apenado hacia él, girando su cabeza para poder mirarlo de frente y Harry se lo cree, por ese brillo en el azul de sus ojos.

"No pasa nada, entiendo que, estando la sociedad como está hoy en día hay que estar prevenido de cualquier cosa." Harry se encoge de hombros, sin importarle demasiado porque en realidad, no lo hace- no se ha sentido atacado ni herido, de todos modos. "Los niños a veces son muy crueles también y suelen reproducir lo que ven. Así que entiendo tu preocupación."

"No quería que regañases a Matty por eso." Louis le confiesa, en voz baja, casi apenado.

"Nunca lo regañaría por algo así."

Ambos se quedan en silencio un rato. Es cómodo, si Harry lo analiza demasiado y se siente bien estar ahí sin tener que decir mucho más allá. Ven como los chicos juegan por un rato, hay una pelea por una de las pelotas y como un niño se come un cupcake de un bocado. Todo eso antes de que Louis carraspee un poco y lo mire varias veces, para atreverse a hablar.

"Me suenas mucho." Finalmente dice, bateando sus pestañas hacia él. Harry lo mira automáticamente, repasando sus facciones de nuevo y notificando algunos detalles que antes no había notado- como esos lunares traviesos que se arremolinan en su rostro o las largas pestañas, espesas, jugando entre sí.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunta, extrañado. 

"Sí, no sé..." Louis duda, mordiéndose levemente el labio y luego se encoge de hombros. "Vete a saber."

Pero Harry no deja pasar el tema.

"¿De dónde eres?" 

Louis lo mira, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

"Elias y yo estuvimos en Londres antes de mudarnos aquí, por mi trabajo, ya sabes."

"Nunca he vivido en Londres." Harry hace una mueca. "¿Dónde te criaste?"

"Nací en Doncaster, pero me mudé pronto a un pueblo. Probablemente no lo conozcas." Louis ríe. "Es como, el lugar menos conocido y más perdido de Reino Unido."

Harry ladea una sonrisa divertida.

"Pruébame."

"¿Holmes Chapel?" Louis gorgotea, como si el nombre doliera en sus labios y junta sus cejas, viendo como el rostro de Harry se ilumina.

"No me jodas." Murmura.

"¿Lo conoces?" Louis frunce el ceño, confuso.

Harry asiente frenéticamente.

"Me crié allí."

Louis deja caer su boca en una expresión sorprendida y parece mucho más interesado, pues se junta un poco más a su cuerpo.

"¿De qué generación eres?"

"¿Instituto?"

"Sí, sí."

Harry lo piensa por unos instantes- porque eso recuerdos se han ido marchado con él tiempo. Él tiene ya veintinueve años, hace más de trece años que él se graduó en la secundaria, antes de terminar el bachiller e ir a la universidad.

"Creo que..." Harry duda por unos segundos. "2006, puede ser. Creo que sí, 2006, ese año terminé la secundaria."

"Dios, soy de la misma." Louis se señala, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Harry estira sus cejas y lo mira recolocarse el flequillo... es entonces cuando recuerda a un pequeño niño de ojos azules, con el ceño siempre fruncido y dispuesto a devolverle un golpe cuando fuera necesario.

"¿Eres Tomlinson?" La pregunta sale de su boca sin poder negarlo.

"Sí, Louis Tomlinson." 

"No me lo puedo creer." Harry se ríe. "Soy Harry Styles."

"Styles..." Louis pasea el apellido por sus labios y él no puede negar que suena como mil veces más bonitos. "Te recuerdo, nos peleábamos todo el tiempo ¿no? Tú me pegabas y yo te pegaba, y al final siempre acabábamos en la jefatura de dirección y tenían que venir nuestros padres por nosotros."

"Ese mismo." Harry sonríe abiertamente, acordándose de él y no puede evitar que una mezcla de nostalgia cruce sus labios. "Que casualidad."

"Y que lo digas, hombre, es una locura." Louis levanta sus manos haciendo un gesto amistoso pero gracioso, y luego deja que una suave y bonita risa escape a través de sus labios. "Sabía que me sonabas de algo, esos rizos son difíciles de olvidar."

Harry asiente y se los toca.

"Ya ves, no he cambiado mucho."

"Eras mucho más bajo de niño, has crecido muchísimo." 

"Bueno, ahora tengo veintinueve años. No es lo mismo que cuando tenía diez." Harry bromea.

"Lo sé, lo sé," Louis le ríe el chiste. "pero tú me entiendes. De niño eras mucho más delgado, más... pequeño. Quién diría que te convertirías en esto. Simplemente wow."

"¿En esto?" Harry alza una ceja, dándose cuenta de que su cerveza se está calentando. "¿A qué te refieres con esto?"

"Tan alto y musculoso, solo eso..." Louis deja escapar una sonrisa entre dientes, coqueta, quizás y luego se encoge de hombros. "Pero es lo que es. Tú has ido hacia arriba, yo he ido hacia abajo."

"Tampoco estás tan mal." Harry dice suave, mostrando un hoyuelo y Louis estira su mirada hacia él- es significativa, pero no dice nada más que una suave risa y su lengua paseándose por sus labios.

"Wow, muchas gracias." El más bajo sonríe de forma irónica.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces," Harry repite. "no estás tan mal."

"Tengo que ir a colocar la tarta pero," Louis junta sus manos. "no te vayas. Nos pondremos dal día cuando todos se hayan ido ¿está bien?"

Harry asiente.

"Está bien." Acepta, realmente complacido con la idea. "Además, creo que Matty estará bien con eso."

"Estoy seguro." Louis le sonríe abiertamente, antes de hacer una suave inclinación y desaparecer por el jardín.

**

Harry no vuelve a ver a Louis hasta que la fiesta termina. En su lugar, se une a Zayn cuando llega de nuevo y le cuenta por encima su encuentro con Louis- no oculta que se conocían, y el moreno parece interesado y fascinado por la casualidad. Pero no van más allá, se pierden hablando del último partido del Manchester United y también comentan acerca del trabajo de Liam, como la bolsa afecta a casi todos los mercados. Harry no sabe mucho sobre negocios, porque nunca le interesaron y su verdadera pasión fue el arte. No le molesta tener que pasar todo el día en el museo, explicándole a los grupos la historia del arte y hablando acerca de cada pequeña casualidad y detalle que tienen los cuadros o esculturas. Pero entiende que el trabajo de Liam es difícil, así que deja que Zayn hable con ese brillo en los ojos acerca de ello.

En algún punto, Malik estira un abrazo y se despide. El sol está cayendo cuando se marcha con los demás padres y Matty se acerca a él, confundido.

"¿No nos vamos papá?" Le pregunta, con la pequeña rebeca azul que Harry ha puesto sobre sus hombros cuando el frío ha comenzado a apretar.

"¿Quieres quedarte un rato con Elias?"

Los ojos de Matty brillan.

"Me gustaría la verdad."

Así, Harry coge la mano de Matty y ambos se dirigen a la gran casa, encontrándose con Louis que está saliendo.

"Tengo que limpiar, pero..."

"Te ayudaré." Harry lo corta.

"No hace falta, no te preocupes."

"Lo haré." Repite, no admitiendo un no por respuesta. Louis deja caer sus hombros dándose por vencido, pero con una pequeña risa cruzando sus labios. "Matty, ve dentro con Elias, ahora vamos."

"Vale, papá." El niño acepta feliz, correteando hacia la puerta. "¡Te quiero!"

Así, Harry y Louis limpian todo el jardín y esperan al hombre encargado del castillo hinchable mientras comparten un cigarro en la vereda, fuera de casa.

"Elias estaba muy feliz." Louis dice cuando recibe el cigarro de Harry entre sus dedos. "Me ha dicho que le gusta mucho Matty."

Harry sonríe.

"Eventualmente se les pasará, lo sabes, ¿no?" Harry cuestiona, viendo como la furgoneta del castillo de alquiler aparece al final de la calle.

Louis se encoge de hombros.

"No lo sé, mientras que sean felices..."

Harry no dice nada más porque el hombre ha llegado y luego pierden veinte minutos viendo como desinfla el castillo y lo guarda, antes de que Louis le pague.

"¿Vamos adentro?" Louis le pregunta con una sonrisa una vez todo el jardín está de vuelta a la normalidad. Harry ni siquiera sabe cómo ha podido ayudar tanto, pero es por Louis Tomlinson, de todas formas. 

"Claro."

Ambos se sonríen acercándose a la puerta.

La casa de Louis es igual de ostentosa por dentro que por fuera, las paredes son claras y los muebles parecen caros. Todo está ordenado con una predisposición bastante asombrosa y decorativa, con cada cosa en su lugar y los colores combinando perfectamente. Louis no le dice nada ante su cara de pequeño asombro, solo lo conduce a través de un arco que da con lo que Harry asume, es un salón.

Los niños están tirados en el sofá, con sus cabezas pegadas entre sí y durmiendo.

"Oh." Louis murmura cuando los ve y luego se gira hacia Harry, siempre susurrando. "¿Te quieres ir?"

"No importa, debe de estar muy cansado y se pone de mal humor si lo despierto." Harry ríe silenciosamente. "¿Tienes una cama de sobra?"

"¿Te importa que duerma aquí?" Louis junta sus cejas hacia él. "No me importa si te quieres ir, no estás obligado."

"Eres tú quién no te tienes que sentir obligado en proporcionarle una cama, Louis. Es tu casa." Harry le recuerda. "Además, confío en ti lo bastante como para dejar que mi hijo duerma aquí."

"No lo hagas." Niega. "Nunca confíes en ningún adulto cuando se trata de tu hijo."

"Mi hijo habla maravillas del tuyo, me cuenta como le trata." Harry le responde, casi ofendido por eso- pero no lo deja ver, simplemente suspira para que el sentimiento se vaya. "Ningún mal hombre podría haberlo criado así." Le replica. "Y si te estoy diciendo que dejaría a mi hijo aquí, es porque sé que eres lo bastante bueno como para cuidarlo bien. Nunca dejaría a mi hijo en brazos de un desconocido."

Eso parece ser lo suficientemente halagador como para que Louis cruce sus brazos y sonría abiertamente.

"En ese caso, tengo una cama de matrimonio arriba." Louis le dice. "Es la de Elias, pero ambos caben perfectamente."

"Está bien."

Ninguno habla más del tema, Harry se acerca a su hijo y deja un beso en su mejilla, antes de recogerlo en brazos y seguir a Louis a través de los pasillos y escaleras.

La habitación de Elias es probablemente un poco más grande que todo el salón y cocina de Harry, y la cama es lo suficientemente grande y cómoda cómo para que él deje a Matty sin que este de un solo ruido. Le quita las zapatillas y la diadema que descansaba en sus rizos y luego le da otro beso, apagando la luz cuando Louis y él han salido de la habitación.

"¿Vino?" Louis le pregunta, una vez están andando de vuelta a través del pasillo.

"Por favor." Harry le pide con una sonrisa amable.

"Espérame en el salón entonces."

"Si lo encuentro."

Louis sonríe y se aleja hacia lo que Harry supone, es la cocina. Se pierde antes de entrar al salón, con ese gran cheslong blanco y simplemente se acomoda en el sofá mientras ve como la televisión aun pasa esos dibujos animados. Apenas son las siete, pero ya está oscureciendo y Louis tarda un poco más de lo previsto en traer las dos copas de vino y la botella.

"El mejor que tengo, por supuesto." Louis halaga al propio vino, consiguiendo una risa por parte de Harry, quien acepta la copa con una grata sonrisa y deja que se la llene casi hasta el borde.

"Gracias."

Louis deja la botella sobre la mesita de café que hay frente a ellos y se tira junto a él en el sofá, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo y mirándolo.

Harry recuerda que Louis le llamó la atención la primera vez que lo vio porque parecía frágil. Había llegado nuevo al colegio y Harry se lo encontró de pie, el primero en la fila para entrar a clase. Tenía sus ojos tristes, pero resaltando un azul precioso y las puntas de sus tenis estaban unidas, en un claro gesto de incomodidad.

Harry se había acercado a él con la mejor de las intenciones.

"Hola." Le había dicho, con sus rizos flotando y sus hoyuelos marcados. "¿Eres nuevo?"

Louis no había respondido, en su lugar, le había dado un golpe en la rodilla y Harry casi se había caído. Fue rápido entonces, y le propino un guantazo en el cuello, que hizo que Louis se quejara en alto y se vieran envueltos en una pelea.

A partir de ahí, todos los días había sido lo mismo.

Y Harry nunca le admitió que le gustaba, y que si seguía peleando con él, era solo para tener una interacción.

Pero los niños son niños, ya sabes, nunca son capaces de expresar correctamente sus sentimientos y tienen que aprender a gestionarlos. 

Fueron creciendo, pero se alejaron con el paso del tiempo, convirtiéndose en compañeros de clase hasta que Louis suspendió un curso y repitió. Harry le perdió el rastro y no se fijaba demasiado en él, más que cuando se cruzaban en la cafetería. Luego, su madre murió y él se vio tan devastado que cuando terminó el instituto, consiguió una beca en Manchester y comenzó a estudiar allí.

"Así que," Louis rompe el silencio. "que casualidad, después de tanto tiempo."

"Pues sí," Harry le da la razón, escondiendo su sonrisa en el borde de la copa. "y menos mal que me has reconocido. Tengo los recuerdos tan borrosos que..."

"Sería difícil olvidar tus ojos." Louis ríe y después de la da un pequeño sorbo a su copa. "Y tus manos, pegabas fuerte."

"Hey, yo te pegaba porque tú lo hacías." Dice en su defensa, viendo como Louis carcajea y las arrugas se forman a través de sus ojos.

"Era muy rebelde," Louis se muerde el labio. "en eso tienes razón."

"Pero por lo que veo, la vida te ha tratado bien." Harry le dice mientras mira a su alrededor, dejando en claro que se refiere a la casa- porque nadie que no tuviera una buena vida tendría una casa así.

"Ciertamente..." le da la razón sonriente. "no sé si te acuerdas de que repetí curso." Harry asiente. "Fue porque murió mi madre..."

"Oh, Louis, lo siento mucho." Harry murmura apenado, pero Louis asiente y no le da más vueltas.

"Me costó recuperarme, pero me sirvió para tener más ganas de estudiar." El ojiazul se encoge de hombros, bebiendo otro poco- y Harry lo imita, por qué no. "Terminé en Londres estudiando finanzas..."

"Como el marido de Zayn." 

"Sí," Louis asiente. "lo conozco un poco por amistades en común. Era director de un banco allí en Londres, pero abrieron el centro de finanzas aquí y me ofrecieron un puesto. Me gusta más dirigir esto que el banco, así que estaba bien. Y Elias no era feliz allí, sufría mucho en el colegio."

"¿Se metían con él?"

"Así es," Louis frunce sus labios, apenado. "ha sido bueno para ambos."

"Es una pena. Elias es un buen chico."

"Es tan bueno..." Louis sonríe, realmente enternecido con su hijo. "Lo ha pasado muy mal."

"Me imagino."

"Su madre murió en el parto y... ya sabes."

"Te entiendo." Harry estira una sonrisa triste. "Debió de ser muy duro, perder a tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo."

"Oh, no," Louis niega con la cabeza, una casi sonrisa escapándose de sus labios. "no era mi esposa. Era mi mejor amiga."

"Oh."

"Sí, ella se quedó embarazada muy joven y le prometí que me haría cargo de Elias, junto a ella. Pero murió de cáncer."

"Dios, Louis, lo siento tanto." Harry dice apenado, y es sincero. No se quiere imaginar lo que ha sido tener que pasar por algo tan duro- aunque quizá no de la misma forma, pero siente sus pérdidas porque bueno, él ha tenido las suyas.

"No pasa nada, Elias es un chico feliz."

"Lo noto, y además, muy buen educado."

"Gracias." Louis choca su rodilla con la de Harry y le sonríe, agradeciéndole. "Matty no se queda atrás."

"Matty es un amor." Harry le da la razón. "Tampoco tiene madre. Bueno, sí la tiene pero..."

"Lo siento."

Harry ríe.

"Ella no ha muerto, es como si lo estuviera, pero no."

"¿Entonces?"

"Bueno, era mi pareja." Harry comienza, dejando que sus manos se paseen por el vidrio de la copa y se atreve a dar un largo sorbo antes de hablar. La herida de Tatiana sanó hace mucho tiempo, pero él no la reabre tanto como debería para dejarla sanar. "Y se quedó embarazada. Pero se fue, estuvo todo el embarazo fuera y... un día simplemente apareció con Matty en brazos y lo dejo contigo."

"Así que, habéis sido tú y y él solos por un largo tiempo." Louis asume, consiguiendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Harry. "Y lo has hecho bastante bien, puedo decir. Elias es muy exigente, Matty debe de ser perfecto."

"Yo no diría que perfecto pero bueno... Es un buen chico, con sus defectos, pero intentando que comprenda y arregle sus problemas."

Louis acepta sus palabras, dándole otro sorbo a la copa. Ambos se quedan en silencio, quizás pensando en sus hijos, hasta que el ojiazul deja caer una carcajada que toma a Harry por sorpresa- se gira para mirarlo, clavando su verde en él.

"¿Quién lo diría? Nosotros suegros, después de todo."

"Bastante irónico, sí," Harry ríe con él. "sobretodo si tomamos en cuenta lo mucho que me gustabas cuando éramos niños."

"¡Styles!" Louis exclama asustado, dejando que la copa gorgotee un poco de vino a través de los bordes y gira su cabeza rápidamente. "Dime que estás mintiendo." Louis le pide con una risa y su boca en forma de "o". Pero Harry niega con sus hoyuelos marcándose. "Oh, no te creo."

"Sí," Harry asiente con su cabeza, divertido. "me gustabas mucho. De hecho, así descubrieron mis padres que también me gustaban los hombres."

"¿Con diez años?"

"Con diez años."

Louis niega mordiéndose el labio y luego deja que su garganta reciba otro poco de vino.

"Pero siempre nos peléabamos."

"Porque tú me pegaste primero, yo me acerqué simpáticamente a ti y lo que recibí fue una patada en la espinilla."

"Oh, es verdad, es verdad. Perdón por eso, hombre, era muy vergonzoso."

"Y tú manera de socializar era pegar, entonces."

"Tú me pegaste también, así que pensé que teníamos ese tipo de relación."

"Pero un día dejé de hacerlo, ¿a qué sí?" Harry se reacomoda en el sofá, con la sonrisa divertida aún cruzando su rostro y ve como Louis clava su mirada en el techo, rememorando quizá aquellos años.

"Es cierto, un día simplemente dejaste de hacerlo. Desde entonces, supe poco de ti más allá de verte en clases todos los días."

"Le dije a mi padre que me gustabas." Harry se confiesa aun con la risa entre ambos, pero sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. "Y él no me dijo nada acerca de ti siendo un chico, simplemente me dijo que no le pegas a quien te gusta."

"Por eso dejaste de hacerlo." Louis alza una ceja en un tono acusador gracioso y Harry asiente con su cabeza "Que tierno, Harry."

"No te burles de mi." Le pide avergonzado. "Fue decepcionante en aquel entonces."

"¿El qué?"

"Que simplemente no me hablaras más."

"Perdón, ya sabes, éramos críos. Tú me pegabas, yo te pegaba... Creía que nos odiábamos."

"Pues ya ves, no."

"Así que, conseguí tu salida del armario y ahora mi hijo ha conseguido el del tuyo."

"Los Tomlinson siempre en todo lo alto, ¿no?"

Louis se encoge de hombros, divertido.

"El poder Tomlinson, sí."

"Que bobo eres." Harry niega burbujeante, con el calor del alcohol comenzando a instalarse en sus mejillas. "A lo mejor es mi hijo quien ha conseguido la salida del armario del tuyo."

Louis pasea la lengua por sus labios y se acerca un poco más.

"¿Qué más da?" Pregunta bajito. "Mientras sean felices."

"Sí..." Harry le da la razón porque ese es el discurso más honesto y real que Louis tiene. "Así que, bueno, nos queda ser suegros."

"Una pena..." Louis murmura desde su lugar.

Harry se encuentra con el azul más rápido de lo que quiere.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta, cosquillas juntándose en la parte baja de su abdomen.

"Los suegros no pueden acostarse." 

Harry muerde el interior de su mejilla y deja su vista fija en Louis, que tiene una sonrisa sugerente.

"¿Dónde está escrito eso?"

Louis se encoge de hombros, acercándose un poco más- tanto que, finalmente, sus muslos están chocando.

"La moral, supongo." El ojiazul parece divertido por el tono de la conversación, sus ojos brillando sobre él.

"En realidad..." Harry murmura, sintiendo como la mano de Louis se posa en su rodilla. "Suegros suegros no somos... nuestros hijos no están casados."

"¿Estás pensando en la boda de nuestros hijos de diez años?" Louis responde gracioso.

Harry lo siente demasiado cerca, el aliento chocando contra el suyo y sus pieles tan cerca que casi puede notar el ardor.

"Eres tú el que los está poniendo como excusa." Susurra en una exhalación de aire, cuando la mano de Louis se pasea a través de sus muslos, consiguiendo adentrarse en el interior. "Así que, eres tú el que ha traído el tema a colación."

"Hablas demasiado." Louis murmura sobre sus labios, sus manos buscando un hueco. "¿Lo sabías?"

"Lo hago cuando estoy muy nervioso." Harry se defiende, sintiendo la piel caliente de los labios de Louis. "Lo siento."

"Estás nervioso, supongo." Louis ríe suavemente, rozando sus labios y paseando su mano tranquilamente a través de Harry, como si eso no ocasionara nada en él. Parece estar burlándose, y a Harry no le hace mucha gracia.

"¿Sinceramente?" Le pregunta, su cabeza ladeándose cuando siente la presión de la mano de Louis sobre su creciente erección. "Un poco."

"Oh," Louis suspira. "¿y cuándo piensas besarme?"

"Están nuestros hijos arriba." Harry recuerda en un suave gemido, cuando la mano de Louis se mueve contra su bulto.

"No haría nada que comprometiese a dos niños pequeños, Harry." Louis dice, dejando que sus labios caigan en alguna parte del cuello de Harry. "Tengo un walkie en mi habitación y también un pestillo. Elias sabe cuál es mi habitación y si necesitan algo van a pegar."

"Está bien."

"Así qué, ¿cuándo vas a besarme?"

Harry no dice nada más, simplemente deja la copa con tranquilidad y luego rodea el cuello de Louis, empujándolo contra él. Los labios de Louis son suaves y firmes, rodeando los suyos en un tierno gesto. Harry abre la boca un poco más, moviendo su lengua en Louis con diversión. Las manos del ojiazul se mueven a algún lugar en su pecho y brazos, apretando suavemente cuando Harry hace más presión sobre sus labios.

"No hagamos esto aquí." Le dice el rizado, juntando sus frentes. "No donde nos puedan ver."

Louis asiente.

"Primero voy a quitar el vino de en medio, por si se levantan."

"Me gusta." Harry sonríe. "Precaución ante todo."

"Siempre." Louis estira su sonrisa, dejando un suave beso en sus labios antes de separarse. "Tercera habitación a la derecha, la vas a reconocer por el nórdico azul."

"Voy."

"Ponte cómodo."

Louis desaparece con las copas y el vino, dejando a Harry solo, que no tarda en levantarse del sofá y subir las escaleras. Le da una mirada rápida al cuarto donde los niños descansan, dándose cuenta que siguen profundamente dormidos y alza una vista al cielo, pidiéndole a Dios que le perdone si lo que está haciendo está mal.

Harry nunca ha traído a nadie a casa, porque no quiere perjudicar a Matty y no sabe si lo que va a hacer es irrespetuoso para él. Pero piensa que él también necesita sus momentos y él nunca ha estado dispuesto a dejar a Matty con alguien solo para salir con alguien -por más que Gemma haya insistido en que él tiene que rehacer su vida-.

Por una vez no pasa nada ¿no?

Es verdad que Harry reconoce la habitación por el nórdico azul, tiene círculos y algunas líneas. La habitación es igual de ostentosa que toda la casa, con suaves cortinas blancas cayendo, y algún tocador azul también en el lugar.

No espera mucho por Louis, simplemente se deshace de su camisa y zapatos, dejando el teléfono con sonido en la mesita de noche de mármol. 

Se sienta en la cama, sin saber cómo proceder y se queda mirando la puerta hasta que se abre y Louis aparece, con una sonrisa. Primero, el ojiazul se gira para cerrar el pestillo, se acerca a la mesita de noche -siempre sin quitar su vista del rizado- y enciende el walkie, antes de girarse final y enteramente hacia él.

"Wow." Suspira. "No mentí cuando dije que estabas más grande."

Harry alza su ceja y se levanta, cortando la distancia que hay entre ambos.

"Ven aquí." Le dice simple, estirando sus brazos y consiguiendo que Louis se pegue contra él, uniendo sus labios otra vez.

Ahora es todo mucho más cómodo y sugerente, y Louis no tarda en trepar hacia él haciendo que ambos caigan sobre la cama mullida. Los besos son suaves y urgentes, con un toque de calidad que Harry agradece después de tanto tiempo. 

Pone a Louis de espaldas contra el colchón y besa sus labios firmemente antes de dejar suaves besos en su cuello e ir despidiéndose de las prendas de ropas que comienzan a sobrar. 

Se estira hacia su abdomen y deja besos calientes en todos sus tatuajes, repasándolos con el dedo, antes de bajar suavemente hacia sus calzoncillos y pasarlos de largo. En su lugar, hace su recorrido hacia los muslos y los besa suavemente.

Dios, Harry había extrañado tanto esta sensación.

**

"Papá, quiero ver a Elias." Matty se queja desde la mesa del comedor, con sus piernas danzando en el aire. "Me dijiste que los volveríamos a ver."

"Pero he estado ocupado." Le responde, dejando caer algunas verduras sobre su plato. "He tenido la cabeza en otras cosas amor, perdón."

"No pasa nada, pero quiero verlo, por favor."

"Solo han pasado tres días desde la última vez que lo viste." Harry le da el tenedor de plástico a su hijo, que lo recoge con un puchero en sus labios. "¿No estás disfrutando tus vacaciones?"

"Sí, papi, pero lo echo de menos."

"Bueno, bebé, le enviaré un mensaje a Louis y le preguntaré si lo puede traer para jugar." Harry se sienta en su lugar, mirando su plato de comida. No le gustan las verduras, pero él necesita ser un modelo de conducta, o lo que sea. "¿Está bien para ti?"

Matty aplaude al aire y sonríe victorioso, sin notar la mueca que recorre los labios de Harry.

Desde el encuentro que tuvo con Louis, posiblemente ha pasado un mes. No se han visto mucho más, simplemente porque Harry deja a su hijo en el colegio desde el coche y lo recoge de la misma forma- y él no ha aparecido en más cumpleaños. Ha sido difícil, pero Harry no cree que ambos tengan mucho más que decirse. Luego de aquello, Harry y Louis tuvieron una amena charla, tomaron café y Harry y Matty se fueron a casa.

Todo ha sido silencio desde entonces, por ambas partes.

Así que, cuando la comida ha terminado y él tiene la conversación con Louis (gracias a los benditos grupos de whatsapp de padres), se siente realmente nervioso.

Harry:

Matty dice que echa mucho de menos a Elias y me preguntaba si lo traerías para que se vieran

o lo llevo yo, como mejor te venga

si no tenéis nada que hacer, por supuesto

Louis se pone en línea rápidamente -como si hubiera estado esperando el mensaje- y contesta a los pocos segundos.

Louis:

Por supuesto que sí, lo llevaré

¿a qué hora?

Harry:

¿seis está bien?

así pueden merendar juntos

te paso la dirección

Louis:

a la seis será

Elias tiene ganas de ver a Matty

y yo de verte a ti

**

Harry taconea nervioso cuando las seis y cinco se muestran en el reloj de la cocina. Matty está con su mejor ropa esperando en el sofá sentado (él incluso se ha peinado con gomina para estar más guapo) y es irónico que él parezca más nervioso que su hijo. Pero no lo culpes.

El timbre suena poco después y es Matty el que corre desesperadamente hacia la puerta, haciendo que su padre tenga que ir tras él.

Su hijo abre rápidamente y envuelve a Elias entre sus brazos. 

"Oh, Eli, hola."

"Hola, Matty." Elias saluda feliz, devolviéndole el abrazo. "Oh, hola señor Styles."

"Dime Harry, pequeño." El rizado saluda. "¿Queréis ir al jardín? Matty ha preparado unos juegos."

"Sí, Eli, ¡vamos!"

Los pequeños se pierden por el pasillo y es entonces cuando Harry cruza su mirada a través de la puerta y ve a Louis acercarse mientras niega con la cabeza. Está más guapo que hace unas semanas -si es posible-, ya no tiene el flequillo- en su lugar, hay un rapado por los lados y el pelo está recogido hacia detrás.

"Este niño..." Murmura feliz cuando llega a la entrada. "No ha podido resistirse."

"No pasa nada." Harry le sonríe incómodamente. "Pasa." Le pide y Louis le hace caso sin ir más allá, haciéndose su camino a través de la casa Styles. "¿Quieres té?"

"Uff," Louis vocaliza. "me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo."

Harry suelta una risita

"Sígueme, entonces."

Ambos abordan la cocina un poco más tarde y Harry se pierde en ella, haciéndole el té a Louis.

"No le eches leche, por favor." Louis le pide, consiguiendo su sitio en la pequeña mesa que descansa en la esquina. Desde ahí puede ver a los chicos a través de la ventana. Están jugando felices, así que Louis devuelve su vista a Harry.

"Así que, eres el chico de té solo."

"Lo soy, lo soy."

Harry le da el té un poco más tarde, solo, mientras que el de él es un poco más claro, con una cucharada de azúcar. El rizado se sienta en el otro lado de la pequeña mesa y lo mira significativamente.

"Gracias por traer a Elias, Matty lo echaba mucho de menos."

"No pasa nada," Louis sonríe. "ellos se llevan bien y Elias le encanta estar con él. No iba a decir que no."

Harry asiente, perdiendo su vista en el té por unos minutos, con el solo sonido del repiqueteo de la cuchara contra el mármol sonando por todo el lugar.

Hasta que Louis se atreve a hablar, de nuevo.

"¿Por qué has estado actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada?" Se aventura, tranquilo. "Quiero decir, nuestros hijos no tienen la culpa."

"No he inmiscuido a Matty en esto." Harry se defiende ofendido.

"Perdón, no quería dar a entender eso."

"Es solo que he estado realmente ocupado." El rizado deja la taza de lado. "Y sí, posiblemente te he estado evitando a ti, pero no he actuado de cualquier forma que haga que ellos se separen. Son niños, no tienen la culpa."

"Y yo me refiero a que, bueno, nos acostamos, sí," Louis se encoge de hombros y le da un sorbo al té. "pero ya está. Somos dos adultos, ¿no? no tienes por qué evitarme."

"Sentí que iba a ser incómodo."

"Que me ignores lo ha hecho más incómodo aún."

"Tienes razón," Harry acepta derrotado, una mueca en su rostro. "pero hace años que no me acostaba con nadie y yo no sé cómo se procede. He perdido la practica."

Louis alza una sonrisa coqueta.

"No lo parecía aquella noche."

"¡Louis!" Harry exclamada avergonzado. "Estoy hablando totalmente en serio."

"Y yo también, Harry." Louis se ríe suavemente, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa. "Me gustó. Y me gustó mucho. Y por qué no, también me gustas tú, si te soy sincero."

"Louis..."

"Y el tiempo que compartimos fue genial." Louis sigue, ignorándolo. "Además, nuestros hijos se llevan bien..."

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo?" Harry le pregunta directamente, mordiéndose la mejilla.

"Nada más allá de lo que tú creas que estoy sugiriendo."

"No sé qué decir."

"Mira, Harry, ya tenemos una edad, ¿no?" Louis tiene las arrugas marcadas alrededor de sus ojos, indicador de que está sonriendo con sinceridad. "No tenemos por qué andarnos con medias tintas. Me gustas y me gustó lo que pasó, y quiero seguir viéndote, si es posible."

"Oh," Harry murmura, realmente sorprendido con esa última afirmación. Sus mejillas se tornan rojizas, pero ni siquiera intenta ocultarlas. "¿lo estás diciendo en serio?"

"Que nuestros hijos se gusten no puede ser una casualidad." Louis se encoge de hombros. "Igual que el hecho de que yo te gustara de pequeño. Y no te lo dije la otra noche, pero te pegué porque me intimidabas."

"¿Yo? ¿Intimidandote a ti?"

Louis asiente con una sonrisa y apoya la barbilla en su mano, mirando al jardín- a los niños.

"Eras muy bonito, con esos labios rosados y pequeños, y la mirada verde tan pura... Me dio miedo lo hermoso que eras."

"Estás bromeando."

Louis lo mira de nuevo.

"No lo hago," Se ríe. "parece que sí, que solo lo estoy diciendo por decir, para que esto tenga peso. Pero no, no miento."

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste la otra noche?"

"No lo vi oportuno, y cuando quise decirlo estaba encima tuya, literalmente."

"Entonces..."

"Simplemente creo que es el destino."

Harry niega sin poder creérselo del todo.

"¿El destino? ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Da igual lo que haya sido, la cosa es que estamos aquí y ahora. Y te estoy proponiendo algo, ¿no puedes simplemente darme una respuesta y dejar de darle vueltas?"

Harry se siente un poco mareado con la indiscreción de Louis, pero rodea la calidez de la taza con sus manos y susurra un "joder".

"Ni siquiera sé cuál es la propuesta, para empezar."

"Te lo he dicho bastante claro." Louis chasquea su lengua, un poco molesto por las vueltas que Harry le está dando- pero, ya sabes, es un poco confuso para el rizado. "¿Te gustó?"

"Claro que sí, Louis, te lo dije cuando acabamos."

"Entonces, ¿qué dices?" Louis sonríe de lado. "No te estoy pidiendo nada serio pero..."

"Tenemos hijos, lo sabes, ¿no? y se gustan. Sería raro."

"Tú mismo me dijiste que son niños y que, eventualmente, se les irá."

"Pero no sé," Harry hace una mueca, mirando a su hijo al fondo. "él parece decidido."

"Ni siquiera somos de sangre, Harry, no seas tan dramático."

"¡Oye!" Harry se queja ofendido desde su lugar, entornando su mirada hacia Louis. "Sí, me gustó. Te soy sincero. Mucho, pero no sé si es lo correcto."

"Me da igual lo que sea lo correcto mientras no afecte a Elias y Matty..." Louis ladea su cabeza. "Tampoco te estoy pidiendo una relación. Un par de citas están bien para mí."

Harry alza su ceja.

"¿Un par de citas?" Pregunta. "Lo estamos haciendo todo a la inversa, entonces."

"No me importa, bobo," Louis sonríe sacando la lengua como un niño rebelde. "solo sé que me gustó y que estaría bien para mí disfrutar de tu compañía." Harry asiente complacido -sus rizos cayendo con él- y pasea su mirada sobre Louis, quien se levanta y se acerca a él, cautelosamente. "¿Puedo?" Pregunta, señalando sus rodillas.

"Sí." Harry le da pie, sintiendo como las caderas de Louis se ajustan a él cuando se sienta sobre sus piernas- también rodea su cuello con los brazos.

"Entonces..." Susurra, sus narices juntas. "¿está bien para ti?"

"Sí, sí..." Harry murmura, sintiendo los labios de Louis junto a los suyos- por supuesto, él estira su mano levemente para mover la cortina y que los chicos no puedan ver a través de la ventana. "Un par de citas, está bien. Me gusta el plan."

"Bien," Louis sonríe, dejando un suave beso en sus labios. "a mi también me gusta."

**

"Louis," Harry susurra sobre el cuello de su novio. "tienes que irte."

"¿Hmm?" Louis murmura con sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza contra la almohada.

"Elias, está con Lottie, tienes que irte." Harry le vuelve a repetir, acariciando su cuello.

"Oh, sí," Louis parece despertar ante la mención de su hijo. "voy."

Harry ve como Louis se levanta con los ojos cerrados de un salto y se pone a buscar a tientas la ropa. 

"Lou, con cuidado."

Entonces, es cuando abre los ojos y estira una adormilada sonrisa ante él.

"Soy un padre de mierda, ¿a qué sí? dejo a mi hijo con su tía solamente para poder pasar un rato con un hombre y me olvido de que tengo que ir."

"No soy cualquier hombre y tú no eres un padre de mierda." Harry se queja, recogiendo su mano y empujándolo contra la cama- contra él y su pecho. Deja un suave beso en su mejilla cuando Louis sonríe feliz y se recuesta sobre su pecho. "Lottie lo va a entender."

"Lo sé, pero no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo solo a Eli."

"Siempre lo dejas en buenas manos," Harry pasea sus manos por la espalda de Louis, acariciándolo, y él se estremece un poco. "no eres un mal padre."

"Está bien," Louis suspira. "te creo."

"Ahora, vístete y te llevo a casa."

"No pasa nada, Harry, tengo el coche, puedo ir yo."

Harry se ríe.

"Si te llevo y dejas el coche aquí, entonces mañana tengo una excusa para volver a verte."

Louis deja caer una sonrisa boba y se apoya sobre sus manos para poder atrapar los labios de Harry contra los suyos.

"No necesitas ninguna excusa para verme, Hazza." Louis suspira sobre sus labios y se aprieta contra la entrepierna de Harry, notando como el bulto comienza a hincharse. "Solo tienes que llamarme y sabes que voy a estar dónde me pidas."

Harry muerde su labio, colocando sus manos en el trasero de Louis y luego le sonríe de lado.

"¿Dónde quiera?"

"Sí..."

"¿Seguro?"

Louis se encoge de hombros, colocando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Harry y agachándose para besar su cuello.

"Mucho." Murmura sobre la piel caliente del rizado.

"Ponte abajo."

**

"Chicos, tenemos que hablar con vosotros." Louis dice, con cautela.

Harry y Louis están de pie frente al sofá de Louis, en él están sentado Matty y Elias, con sus ojitos entornados sin entender muy bien. Ellos tienen seis años y probable que no entiendan la seriedad del asunto, pues tienen sus brazos cruzados y sonrisas tranquilas.

"Totalmente en serio, por favor." Harry toma parte, haciendo que los chicos se pongan recto.

"Claro, papá," Matty se endereza. "perdón."

"No pasa nada, cielo," Harry ríe suavemente. "pero queremos hablar de algo totalmente serio y me gustaría que nos prestárais atención."

"La cosa, es," Louis comienza con una voz suave. "sabéis que las personas se quieren, ¿no?"

"Sí y mucho," Elias sonríe mirando a Matty. "lo sabemos, papá."

"Y cuando la gente se quiere y se gusta... se unen, ¿no?" Louis pregunta, viendo como los chicos asienten.

"Louis y yo nos queremos y nos gustamos." Harry dice en un tono conciliador. "Y nos hemos unido."

Matty y Elias se miran por un segundo y luego simplemente se encogen de hombros a la vez.

"Lo sabíamos," Es Matty quien habla por los dos. "sabíamos que os gustábais."

"¿Y estáis bien con eso?"

"Sí, papá," Elias se acerca a Louis y rodea su pierna. "si sois felices, está bien."

"Eh, Eli, enséñame tu juguete nuevo." Matty tira de la camisa de su amigo, al ver que ya no le está prestando atención. 

El cambio de conversación sorprende a Harry y Louis que no hacen más que decirles a sus hijos que no corran por las escaleras cuando los dos salen despavoridos al cuarto de juegos de Elias.

Cuando los niños salen del campo de visión, Harry abraza a Louis por los hombros y este sonríe feliz, dejando un beso en su antebrazo.

"No sabía que se lo iban a tomar tan bien."

"Lo difícil ya está hecho," Harry sonríe sobre su cabello. "ahora toca acostumbrarse."

Louis siente el tacto de Harry sobre él y piensa.

"Yo ya me he acostumbrado."

**

"Eh chicos, chicos," Harry susurra fuerte, para que los dos niños lo miren. Matty y Elias giran su cabeza y corren a través del jardín. La casa de la Harry está repleta de gente, todos juntos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Louis. "¿os acordáis de lo que hemos hablado?"

"Sí, papi," Matty dice suave. "la música cuando tita Gemma nos guiñe el ojo."

"Bien," Harry felicita a su hijo. "¿y la serpentina?"

"Cuando le preguntes." Es Elias ahora.

"Buenos chicos," Deja un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. "ahora os toca hacer el trabajo. Os quiero."

Harry recibe lo mismo de vuelta de los dos y desaparecen por el lugar. Se pone de pie, mirando a Gemma a la lejanía, que asiente con una sonrisa. La música de ambiente baja su tono y Harry se acerca lentamente a través del pasto hasta Louis, que está de espaldas.

Toca su hombro y Louis se gira con una sonrisa.

"Hola, amor." Saluda feliz, dejando un beso en sus labios. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida?" Harry le responde con una sonrisa, agarrando su cintura. "Y que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo."

"Lo sé, bebé," Louis acierta. "yo también contigo."

"Entonces..." Harry se aleja un poco de Louis, haciendo espacio entre ellos. "nunca creí que esto llegaría tan lejos. Siempre estaba reticente a ti, pero tú me conquistaste con mucho ahínco, siempre haciendo tiempo e intentando compaginar nuestros horarios. Has tratado a mi hijo como a uno más y has traído a mi vida a Eli, que es mi otro hijo."

"¿Harry?" Louis le pregunta, nervioso, viendo como todo el mundo los está mirando. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ¿lo sabes? Y estoy muy orgulloso de la familia que estamos formando. Me gustaría que fuera para siempre, así que..." La canción favorita de Louis comienza a sonar y Harry hinca la rodilla en el suelo, viendo como Louis se tapa la boca. El rizado saca la pequeña caja y la abre ante los ojos azules brillantes. 

"Harry..."

"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

**

"Elias, vives con él." Louis le recuerda, estirando los brazos que su hijo tiene doblados sobre su pecho. "Lo vas a ver cuando vuelva."

"Pero no es justo." El chico de ojos claro se queja desde su posición, con su puchero característico. "Yo también quiero ver a la tía Gemma."

"La verás a final de mes, ahora necesitas ir a ver a tus tías." Louis suspira. "Ellas también te echan de menos."

"¿Y por qué no podemos ir a ver a las titas todos juntos y luego a la tía Gemma?" 

"Porque tu tía Lottie se va de viaje y Matty quiere recibir su regalo de cumpleaños a tiempo." Harry le dice, acercándose a él a través del salón de la casa. "Lo vas a ver dentro de poco, no seas enfadón."

"Pero padrastro..."

"No le digas padrastro a Harry, cielo, suena feo."

"No pasa nada, amor," Harry ríe y deja un suave beso en la cabeza de Louis. "es lo que soy, al final del día."

"Sí, pero Matty me llama papá." Louis le recuerda. "Se siente raro que él no haga lo mismo."

"No lo presiones, tiene que ir a su ritmo."

Louis suspira mirando a su hijo a los ojos. 

"Está bien."

"Así qué, ¿por qué no te despides de él, Eli? Querrá que lo felicites por su cumpleaños número diez."

"Joder, está bien."

"¡Eh!" Louis le llama la atención. "Esa boquita."

Elias suspira fuertemente y comienza su camino por las escaleras, seguido de Harry- quién se da la vuelta un segundo para soltar un carcajada.

Con Harry es imposible criar a sus hijos, porque siempre está con las risitas que se escapan cuando hay alguna pelea o insulto, y siempre le quita hierro a cada situación que se presente. Louis es más el padre gruñón, que regaña y castiga sin piedad. Harry es el bueno. Y Louis posiblemente lo odia por eso.

"Bebé," Harry saca a Louis de su ensoñación, tocando su hombro por detrás. "ve encendiendo el coche, Eli ya va a terminar de despedirse de Matt."

Louis asiente hacia Harry, regalando una sonrisa cariñosa hacia él.

"¿Me acompañas?" Le pide, agarrándolo del brazo. Harry sonríe a través y deja un beso en su nariz.

Ambos guardan las maletas de Elias y de Louis en el maletero y luego Harry abre la puerta del piloto para él, apoyándose en la ventana una vez Louis tiene el cinturón puesto.

"Dile a tus hermanas que te respeten." Harry dice divertido. "Hacer bromas sobre un recién casado es algo muy inmoral."

"¿Vas a aprovechar cada ocasión que tengas para recordarme que estamos casados?"

Harry ríe, dejando un beso en la mano de Louis.

"Lo haré."

"No hace falta, cariño." Louis suelta una risita. "Tengo un anillo que me lo recuerda cada día."

"Lo sé, lo puse ahí." Harry besa entonces el dedo corazón. "Y es, junto a nuestros hijos, lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo que más orgulloso me ha hecho."

"Tonto, ven aquí." Louis estira sus brazos, empujando a Harry de los rizos hacia su boca. "Te amo."

"Yo te amo más."

"Eh, no," Louis niega, chocando sus nariz. "eso es imposible."

"Louis," Harry separa las narices y deja un besito en la mejilla de Louis. "me enamoré de ti con diez años. Es justo que yo te ame más."

Louis deja escapar su vista al cielo y suspira.

"¿Eso también me lo vas a estar recordando toda la vida?"

"Sí, si es lo único que te demuestra que yo te voy a amar más." Harry sonríe. "Siempre."


End file.
